


Waking Nightmare

by Saita_the_Kirin



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saita_the_Kirin/pseuds/Saita_the_Kirin
Summary: Nothing is worse then a nightmare you can never wake up from, something Mike has learned the hard way.MikexDuncanMalxDuncan
Relationships: Duncan/Mal (Total Drama)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Waking Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ill_Cover_Angel_and_Collins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_Cover_Angel_and_Collins/gifts).



> This is an older fic I had sort of abandoned until a few weeks ago, my buddy ICAAC sort of encouraged me to finish it. I bring her up because it just so happens to be her birthday as of the time of posting!
> 
> Happy birthday ICAAC!
> 
> ~Enjoy

I gasped hard and blinked a few times, rubbing my head to try and shake off the fuzziness in my head. Where am I and what's going on? This seems to be a bad one transition, who took over again? I wanted to get a look around but sensation returned to me at that moment and I couldn't help but notice a very warm, moist, feeling at my crotch. I reluctantly looked down to see what was going on.

“What the fuck?! Duncan? What the hell are you doing?!” I looked down to see Duncan sucking me off. In panic I tried to back away from him but my back hit the very solid tree I had been leaning against. All of this seemed to startle Duncan who pulled off to stare at me incredulously, "Mike? Well shit." “Yes Mike. Now let me go!” I growled and tried to push him away, that didn't work seeing as he had a good hold on my hips while he was sucking me off earlier refusing to let me go.

He scowled at me before letting go and standing up and pinning me to the tree, “look. I don’t want to do this, you don’t want to do this, but _he_ does.” I grimaced at the thought of Mal forcing Duncan into doing this for him so many times and even worse was the rare times that I actually woke up during it. “You know as well as I do what happens if I don’t finish it, do you want what happened last time to happen again?” I snorted in disgust as a few memories I had buried deep managed to dig themselves up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I had taken advantage of a brief lapse of focus to make my move. Mal tend to let his guard down when he was around his favorite… bitch. I thought Mal had just gotten back from the gym because of the odd smell floating around the room but much to my horror and disgust it was when he was getting serviced. I didn't even want to think about what was going on much less wake up while it was happening but I couldn't pass up a chance to get at my medicine. As soon as the room stopped swimming and I felt like I could take a step without dropping to the floor I pulled myself from his mouth and all but jumped away from him._

_I wouldn't normally have dared to try this at a time that I knew Mal and Duncan would be awake but I didn't want to have to spend another minute in this hell if I didn't have to. I wanted to beg for him to get my medicine from the nurses, but the situation I found myself in had effectively robbed me of my conviction and shocked me into silence. I had actually forgotten in that brief moment what I wanted to do when Duncan backed away, shielding himself with a raised arm to try and protect himself from me._

_“What’s wrong? Am I not doing it right? This is the way you like it isn't it?” Duncan sounded panicked as he pleaded with me not to be angry with him. I waved my hand to get him to stop for a moment while I gathered my thoughts but my mind felt like it was slogging through thick mud._

_“Duncan? Hold on, I’m not Mal.” I stumbled back and fell onto the bed. I jerked a bit from the sharp pain in my loins as the ache of blue balls set in. Duncan looked bemused as this hasn't happened before, I don't think he really knew what to do next as he asked, “do you know when he’s coming back? I need to finish,” he waved a hand in the general region of my crotch._

_“What?! No! Eww!” I backed myself further onto the bed to put some distance between us, his bemusement turned to snark as he sized me up “oh, so now I’m not good enough for you? Well you have your pick of the guys here, have fun. I’ll be in the gym when you're ready to fuck.” He turned on his head and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him leaving me alone._

_I sighed and looked down at the hard on that was really starting to hurt. I bit my lip and looked at the door. Well; I am alone now, Mal couldn't force himself back up as easily and even with the reputation he's built here there was no way I was going to walk out into that shark pit with a raging hard on._

_Well, when alone..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I was chained to a chair in my mind with my head taped to a board to keep me from looking away. A large body length mirror that was wide enough that I couldn't see anything else stood in front of him. Duncan was badly beaten, large distinctly fist shaped bruises littered his body as he cowered before my body, before_ him _. “I didn't know what to do, he didn’t want me to continue and sent me away.” His voice was soft and shaky as he looked up at Mal._

_“You never leave in the middle of a blow job whore.” I watch Mal smack him hard across the face while towering over him, “I don’t care what the reason is, you don’t stop sucking me off until I’m done with you. Mike has been dealt with but you need to learn a lesson.”_

_Duncan was shaking so hard the bed rattled underneath us, Mal gripped his head and shoved our dick down his throat. I heard Mal moan and I had to bite back one myself as a sickening wave of pleasure flooded over me. I was disgusted with myself for it feeling this good, Mal was probably flooding the link with the sensation just to further torment me. It was nothing compared to what he was doing to Duncan right now though._

_I could see the anger and resentment that burned and flicked in his eyes as if he were blaming me for putting us in this situation. I couldn't do anything for him in here for either of us, hell I couldn't even apologize to him for this._

_The only thing we could do now was try and get through this. Mal was angry and didn't miss a chance to really rub it in, making sure I could feel every thrust of his hips, the tightness that was never too tight and the grunts and groans that seem to echo loudly in my head. If I could puke right now I would, all over myself, nothing was out of range at this point._

_"This is what happens when you don't listen!" He punctuated each word with a hard thrust of his hips, I couldn't tell who he was talking to, me or Duncan. It didn't really matter, we were both being punished now. Duncan's muffled groan of pain fueled the fire as Mal held his head in place as he came down his throat. What was worse was how good it all felt. My body betrayed my deepest wishes time and time again. That was a better thing to focus on over the sounds of Duncan's heavy breathing and pained mutters of "understanding" and how sorry he was._

_He couldn't hear me apologizing to him from in here as Mal turned towards the door and left that mess behind._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even now I could hear Mal's rage. He was roaring and bellowing about how he's going to make me pay for this, I tentatively looked down at Duncan who seem to be growing more impatient and nerves by the minute as I weighed my options. "I really don't want this but;" I bit my lip hard enough to make it bleed, "it's not like we're really getting a choice here."

I looked away as he came to the same conclusion that I had. Wordlessly he took me back into his mouth… again. I tried to keep myself from dry heaving at the feeling. What the hell am I going to do? I'm so far away from my medicine and with Mal beating at the walls I doubt that, oh fuck! I would be able to do anything to get it.

I wanted to be, ohhhh, anywhere else right now. It was so warm and he **really** knew what I liked. My knees weakened along with my stomach. I needed a distraction, anything to take me away from here right now. "So um, how have the challenges been? Oh! I mean no! It's just I don't want to-" he pulled off and shot daggers at me. "Right. Sorry. Shutting up now."

My habit of rambling when nervous clearly wasn't helping the situation and it's not like I could really walk away right now. I didn't want to think about what was happening below the belt or just how good it felt. My personalities were doing pretty well this time around all things considered. Zoey hadn't been killed yet, holy shit! That was good.

Out of sheer stubbornness I refused to think about what was happening. Zoey was clearly trying her hardest for us, her willingness to put herself in danger for me was sorta hot, no! Not hot! Not mind blowingly amazing, no! Stupid, stupid, stupid! She was doing everything she possibly could and if it wasn't for how I woke up I would be running to be with her right now.

Her beautiful eyes, the way she smiles, the feel of her sucking me-

I threw my head back slamming it into the tree behind me hard enough to make my head scream and have my ears ringing for a few seconds. None of this stopped Duncan who was trying to get this over with as fast as possible. I had slipped up, I had thought of Zoey in that way. It was so filthy that I wanted to scrub that part of my brain with soap. It felt like betraying her in a way, thinking of her like that while getting; serviced.

"You mind hurrying this up? I'm really not enjoying this right now." My lack of patients seem to hit a nerve with Duncan who pulled off and glared at me. "You know Mike I'm not enjoying this either and you're not exactly making it easy." I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye as he stroked me with his clenched hand. Dammit even that felt good! My face heated up more as a part of me fought hard against the pleasure racing through me.

Mal had not shut up the whole time, he was screaming utter nonsense at this point that I was taking what was rightfully his and how I would pay for this

"It would be a lot easier if you relaxed." I shook my head and winced as his grip tightened ever so slightly. I hated how good this felt, I hated that he knew how to make me feel this way, I hated Mal for doing this to the both of us and I fucking hated how weak I was not being able to stop it.

I looked at Duncan again to was bruised and exhausted, it had been a long day for him and even Mal. I was sore and sweaty but instead of a good shower and laying down for an hour, I was getting worked over in all the best ways by Duncan, a man. Maybe that's why this was taking so long? Maybe try and imagining that he wasn't a he and this will be easier.

"Ok Duncan here's the deal. I'm going to close my eyes and pretend you're someone else, do whatever you need to but let's just get this over with already." He grunted his acknowledgment as I closed my eyes and focused on the building pressure in my gut.

I refused to put my hands anywhere near him unless I wanted to ruin any chance of pretending he was anyone else so I jammed them in my pockets for lack of something better to do with them. Ok Mike, you can do this. You just have to let go.

I bit my lip as I pictured red hair, a soft smile, the sweet smell of her perfume. Umm, a little harder than that, oh yeah. The sweetest, most innocent girl doing such dirty things to me. "Oh fuck!" The pressure that had been building was ready to explode, my head was screaming with both pleasure and a furious rage. Everything went white and I felt what could only be described as the most utterly amazingly awful orgasm I've ever experienced for myself in my life.

I wouldn't even allow myself to enjoy the afterglow as bitter reality crashed into me like getting a shovel upside my stupid head. I turned away from Duncan who was trying to clear his airway and promptly hurled into the bushes. I didn't care what he was doing behind me at this point as everything replayed itself in my mind with crystal clarity, it was like everything was on fast forward but was also on slow motion at the same time.

Mal's rage had devolved to the point of unintelligible slurs as he practically threw himself at the inner walls of my mind, I could feel the others hiding in fear on the furthest side away from him in the mindscape. I wanted to run for help now but the thundering headache coupled with my guilt and horribly twisting stomach kept me rooted to the spot. I could practically hear the seconds tick down on my time left, there was no hope of even making a few steps much less making it back to camp.

I couldn't make it to camp but I did have enough time for one thing. I wrestled my stomach back into line long enough to sort of do a little hunched shuffle until I saw Duncan who was eyeing me like he was trying to decide whether or not to run for his life. I didn't even try to smile, I wouldn't insult him like that as I picked my words carefully.

"I'm sorry. This should have never happened. I hope one day you'll have the freedom I'll likely never have." It wouldn't be long now

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke again in my mind with a hard gasp, the floor was shaky but questionably stable from Mal forcing his way out, even through the skull pounding headache I could see the severe looking damage to the walls of my mind. Mal sure did a number on the place this time.

I could see the others in the distance, they wouldn't approach but it didn't matter, they didn't need to be close for me to see the disappointment on their faces. Duncan wasn't the only one I had let down with this amazing failure of an escape attempt.

I knew Mal wasn't ok right now, I could feel myself doubled over and still dry heaving, he would be out of commission for the day, something I'm sure Duncan would appreciate for the short time it would last.

I rubbed my head and began taking stock of the damages. Just another day in this seemingly endless nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Also my dear duckies I've opened up a private Malcan server on discord where we can discuss stories, ideas and enjoy a general chat! Simply ask and I'll invite you to join as we need more members!


End file.
